Love unwritten and untitled
by cAgaLLi AtTha
Summary: please read..thanks..bleeh:


Chapter 1-

"Why is she always on my head?" a frustrated Athrun muttered to himself while walking towards his school a few blocks away. His head is always occupied by the thoughts of Cagalli, his friend since 3rd grade. Cagalli is popular and has a lot of fans and supporters at their school because of her Looks, Intelligence, Kindness, Humbleness, Friendliness and everything good about her. A lot of guys have courted her, but turned them all down with the reason yet unknown especially to Athrun. And athrun is falling for her, he doesn't know the reason why, but He is Falling for her, and he is sure with that. He wanted to tell her his feelings towards her, but he has no guts to tell her. Maybe cagalli won't respond to his feelings and turn him down also. And he is afraid if that would happen.

He walked faster, upon entering the school he looked around to see a lot of people buzzing up with each other. "There is a lot of freshman this year" he said to himself. After all, today is the first day of school, everyone are on their new uniforms, new bags, and new stuffs. Friends have reunited again, happy to see each other, talking happily about their summer. New friends are made, new classmates especially transferees, and the others misses the senior graduates last school year, but still happy for them to go to college for a brighter future. He walked towards the corridor to find his new locker room, then suddenly.

"Athrun!" a group of gal called out, with a flirting kind of voice. This girls have terrorized athrun since 7th grade, yeah, athrun is good looking and smart but has no interest in girls until he realized that he has feelings for cagalli.

"Athrun! We missed you!" the girls chorused and came forward to him. Athrun sweated badly. A girl hugged him and tried to kiss him on the lips.

" Let go of me!" athrun tired to break free from the evil witches (his point of view XD, actually the girls who are terrorizing athrun are Cute Girls not ugly creatures)

"Why will I let go of you? You're mine athrun!" the girl said still hugging him. Athrun burst out his energy and breaked free. He ran fast as he could away from the girls. Well the girls ran after him. It was a great chaos , everyone looked at athrun being chased by a group of girls. "He's a lucky guy, being chased by girls.." a guy said

"Ahhhhh!!" Athrun shouted, he ran and ran until he lost track of the girls. And luckily he ended up standing infront of his locker "Neat, Locker 146" he smiled to himself. He opened up his locker and put his things in it.

"Athrun?" a girl called out. Athrun checked out who owns the voice. He turned around anticipating that it is the evil witches again. But was in relief when he saw,

"Cagalli, thank heavens it's just you!" he said in relief.

"What happened to you? Are you sick? You look pale athrun." Cagalli said worried, he touched athrun's forehead to feel if he has a fever. Athrun blushed as cagalli touched hi forehead, he moved a little bit. "Hey, you don't have a fever. What exactly happened?" Cagalli asked

"Actually i was.."athrun stated then Cagalli interrupted. "I know! You were chased by the evil witches. Right?" she winked

"Right!" they both laughed. an awkward pause came up. And they heard the bell ring indicating that classes are starting. "So what's your room number?" Athrun asked the blondie "Room 9-a, yours?"

"Same as yours, So we're classmates..Hey let's move, or we'll be late." He smiled.

"Ok.."

...

They arrived at their room, cagalli went in first next came athrun. Everyone at room 9-a stared at them as they went inside the room. The adviser of their section was not there. Boys crowded around cagalli and offered her a chair.

"Hey cagalli, how was your summer?" a guy said

"Here have my seat cagallli.." another guy said

"Cagalli...i missed you," a guy also said

Finally cagalli spoked up. "Uhmm.. Guyz, thank you for your seat offers but i'll seat beside athrun. Though thank you for your kindeness" She smiled sweetly.

"awwwhhh..Ok, anything for you our princess" The guys chorused. Then she sat beside athrun.

"Cagalli, welcome back." Cagalli's bestfriend Lacus hugged her. "Hey! I missed you Lacus!" Cagalli bounced up and hugged back. "so what's up? How was your summer?"

"Quite well, we went to a place called pink pearl island. It was a quite amusing island, eventhough it's just a small island, how bout you?"

"My summer was fun, i enjoyed a quality time with Dad" Lacus smiled

Their teacher suddenly arrived, then the class began. Introductions were made and here it goes:

"Hi I Am Cagalli Yula Attha, I'm 15. And I'm from Section Blaze. Well, I'm so glad to be in here in section Braveheart , i hope i would enjoy this school year. But i just want to remind everybody that Popularity does not depend upon a pretty face or upon being handsome, but upon inner qualities of true character. Right?" She stated

"Right!" everyone chorused, including the teacher

"I love you cagalli!" A guy from the group Cagallinatixz shouted

"Next" the teacher called out

"Hello, i'm lacus clyne, you could also call me, Pinkaholix and i'm also from section blaze. This year's gonna be great! And Let's go for the gold! Aim high!" she smiled

"Next"

"Hi guyz...and Galz! i'm back, Dearka is the name." he pointed himself " and to all the girls who adores me and LOVES me, I love you. Everyone bow down to me.. HAHAHAHA!" he laughed insanely, then the teacher stoned him using an eraser.

"Next!"

"But i have a lot of things to say!"

"Go back to your seat! NEXT!

"Hello,I'm Yzak Jule, That's all." He madly said and clenched his fists. Then glared at his classmates

"Next.."

"I'm Athrun Zala and i'm from section Braveheart. I'm also 15. Thank you."

"He is so amazing!" a girl giggled

"next.."

"I'm mirrialia hawke..."

"I'm Stellar.."

"I'm Shinn asuka.."

"I'm Auel ..."

It went on and on and on and on and on..


End file.
